


Bite

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link had to face the zombie apocalypse by themselves. A single bite would change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the-white-french-bulldog on tumblr!

Link was sent out to get provisions in the abandoned pharmacy across from their camp. His friend, Rhett would’ve gone with him if he didn’t have to guard the gates from any intruders, whether they were alive or undead. They’ve been having some trouble keeping up their rations with all the invaders coming in and killing off most of their group, taking nearly all of their food and supplies with them. Recently, they had stumbled across the area and have been scouring for the past two days. The roof of the pharmacy was caved in and covered in dried blood and vines… not a sight Link found very pleasing.

Armed with a crank-powered flashlight and handgun, Link snuck inside underneath a pile of rubble. His legs shook rampantly as he shone his light down the cluttered aisles. Relieved, he spotted a couple protein bars and a half-used roll of gauze. He stuffed the items in his backpack. It seemed there used to be a group trying to survive here as well, using the pharmacy as their base camp. Link gagged at the sight of rotting bodies buried and bloodied underneath a pile of collapsed ceiling pieces. In a hurry to leave, Link scrambled out the small opening he came from, not even caring about how loud his boots stomped against the linoleum tiles as he ran.

He scratched his leg on a jagged piece of wood, opening a bit of his skin. Link tried as best as he could to not think about the blood trickling down his leg, but he let out a groan of pain as he picked himself off the asphalt.

Lucky for him, the base camp was nearby. Rhett heard his best friend’s cry, and rushed over to the man in agony, leaving his post in the process.

“Link! Buddy! You okay?!” the blonde called. “Oh, crap… Your leg!” Link’s body limped and collapsed on the road with a grunt. He didn’t have the energy to speak, so he instead took the roll of gauze and tossed it to his friend. “You’re gonna be okay, Link. You’re gonna be okay.” He repeated the mantra as he rolled the dusty gauze around Link’s crimson-painted shin.

There was a loud stir from the pharmacy. An animalistic groan emanated from the hole Link escaped from. The two men turned their attention to the pale, partially rotted humanoid creature emerging from the small opening.

Rhett stopped caring for the wound mid-wrap, and shuffled to his feet. He took out and brandished his machete, positioning himself between the zombie and the person he cared for. “Link. I need you to stay with me okay. Don’t lose your cool. You’ll be okay. I promise,” he called, looking back to the brunet in peril.

The creature jumped at Rhett with an excruciatingly loud screech. The taller of the opponents was quick to attack, successfully taking out the diseased being. Apparently, the commotion attracted the attention of some more zombies that happened to be nearby. Tears of trepidation filled Link’s sapphire eyes as he called Rhett’s attention to the creatures closing in on them from all sides.

In a swift motion, the taller of the two scooped the wounded man off the ground. The sudden movement brought an excruciating pain to the still bleeding leg. Rhett sprinted back to the base camp for safety, but Link called for him to stop.

“My book bag!!!” the brunet whined, pointing out into the road where they previously were.

“I’ll get your bag. Just stay here, okay?” Rhett responded, gently laying Link back down on the soft grass. Without even thinking, he placed a small, firm kiss upon his best friend’s cheek before running back into the road, leaving the wounded brunet astonished and speechless.

By the time Rhett got to the backpack, the zombies had closed in completely. They swarmed around the tall blonde like a colony of bees. Rhett brandished his machete, ready to attack anything that would come up against him. He sliced at a bunch at once, huffing out noises of exertion. The swarm grew faster and more rampant as they mercilessly moved towards the blonde, snapping and biting anything they could get in front of their faces. Worry flooded Link’s face as he watched the horde accumulate around his partner. Little whines escaped his strained throat.

To his relief, Rhett soon emerged from the crowd, running for his life with backpack in hand back to base camp. He held Link in his arms, carrying him inside and locking the gate behind them.

“You okay, Link?” the blonde huffed, bringing Link to his bunk.

“Are you??” Link asked, examining the many fresh scratches and bruises on the taller man’s body. Rhett looked down, refusing to answer. “Rhett… You’re not…?” Rhett turned his gaze back to Link’s with wide jade eyes and his eyebrows curled upwards. The implication was enough for tears to start welling up in Link’s eyes. The very thought of living in this cruel, diseased world without Rhett was too much to handle. But then Rhett pulled his sleeve up, exposing the bloody, infected bite. Link immediately reached for his friend, beckoning him into a tight hug. Rhett reciprocated wholeheartedly, wrapping his long arms around his wounded ally.

“I can’t stay here,” Rhett whispered through his despaired, staggered breathing. “I need you to be strong, okay?” He nuzzled his bearded cheek against the side of Link’s neck. “You’re very brave. I know you can handle yourself.” Link didn’t want to hear his best friend speak like that to him. The disheartened brunet nuzzled his soaked face against Rhett’s.

“I can’t. Not without you,” he cried.

“I don’t want to turn and hurt you. You need to go north. You need to survive.” Rhett kissed Link’s cheek once more. “I love you, Link.”

“I love you too,” Link whispered before pressing his lips against Rhett’s. They moved together as one, neither one of them wanting to stop. Eventually though, Rhett pulled away. His complexion paled by the second. He blew one last kiss to his companion before taking Link’s handgun out of the backpack.

“Goodbye, Link…” he cried as he walked out the door and outside of the base camp.

Not even a minute later did Link hear that terrifying shot. A waterfall of tears streamed down his face.


End file.
